Albus Potter and the Worlds End
by CJHKidx
Summary: Albus Potter has just finished his first yeah of hogwarts with friends, Tate Markham and Webb Xavier. Now, something horrible has happened in the wizarding world, that will effect everyone.  Harry is Captured. Ginny is Captured. What will this trio do?
1. The Awakening

**READ PLEASE;** Please understand, I know this isn't a very great start, but this is the first_ 'Harry Potter'_ story I've written. In time I'll obviously get better, but for now, this is all I have. Please, review. Tell me what you like, what you hate and what I can work on. It'll be very appreciated. :) Taa.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

**The Awakening**

It was a warm Summer night. One of the warmest nights Britain has experienced in a while. Little Hangleton was at peace and every one was in there homes, all tucked in and sitting by candle light. All but one person. A hooded figure was standing outside The Hanged Man, waiting for someone, or something.  
>The man looked tall, thin and weakly built. He had a bit of a hunch going on.<br>After standing, motionless, for a few minutes, he walked over to the other side of the road and started to stare blankly into the cement between the bricks, until suddenly, he pulled his wand out and cast a spell, revelling a neatly folded piece of paper.

_Nott,_

_Please come to the headquarters immediately_

With a loud pop, he disappeared into thin air and appeared at the door of the Riddles' mansion where he found another hooded man waiting outside for him.  
>The man walked forward and opened the door and took a deep breath in, 'Nott, we 'ave been waitin'.' he said, in his low rasp of a voice.<br>'Goyle,' he snorted, 'I was indeed waiting for a sign that never came.'  
>Goyle then walked in the door and took off his hood<p>

Gregory Goyle was still the same broad-shouldered, short, fat, unintelligent man with long gorilla arms, dull eyes and bristly hair. Nothing had changed about him since Hogwarts. His parents had been sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban for there doing in the second Wizard War. Goyle was a full-blood wizard who wanted what all the other dark wizards wanted. There was nothing special about him, at all.

'I see you've done some…Redecorating.' Theodore Nott said and he made his way throughout the house and took his hood off.  
>The house was quite dark so no person, muggle or wizard, would know there was somebody in the abandoned house.<br>The house was a lot cleaner than Theodore remembered. Last time they were there, there was a coat of dust on everything and the place was non-inhabitable. Though, the house was still as dark and haunted as he remembered.

The remaining wizards made there way up the polished, wooden staircase and into the far east room, facing the woods, away from the little village.  
>A few large candles were scattered around the room to produce light, however, it still made the room quite dark.<br>Theodore took his usual seat the far end of the table, while Goyle took the other and everyone else sat down in-between the two.

All the chatting suddenly stopped as they entered the room. Nott observed the room before commencing his speech  
>'Ladies, Gentlemen. If you are here, you obviously want revenge.'<br>'Yeah!' Everyone cheered.  
>Goyle bubbled up, 'We all want the same thing, right!'<br>'Yeah!'  
>'Well, then' Goyle said. 'I Thi-'<br>'I think it's time to declare war.' Said Theodore, sick of Goyle already.  
>'Now, in order to win this war, we must create something. More powerful and dangerous than anything this world can handle.'<br>'And what is that?' Pansy Parkinson squeaked up.  
>'Create the ultimate destroyer.' Theodore said, with fire in his eye.<br>'It will be Dementors, Trolls, Spiders, Snakes, … all in one.' Goyle stated. 'It will be deadly.'

Daphne Greengrass looked puzzled. 'And tell me.. How exactly do we create this.. Doomsday?' she asked, mocking them.  
>'Do you dare doubt us?' Goyle asked, grinning with a swab of evil. He looked over to Nott and nodded. Then, in the flash of an eye, a full cauldron of purple slim appeared in the middle of the table.<br>Daphne looked bewildered and blinked a few times.  
>'This!' said Nott, 'is a potion that will hopefully create what we hope it will.. As I, being gifted in potions, read up on a few different methods and the aftermath of that potion. It has a mixture of living death, Felix, Blood-Replenishing Potion, Blood-healing Potion, Burn-healing paste, Drink of Dispair, Dragon Poison, Elixir of Life, Ever-lasting Elixirs, Murtlap Essence, Polyjuice Potion... The list goes on and on. But, then. Its mixed with the most darkest creatures known to man kind...'<br>There was a silence, then a voice boomed over the bubbling potion.

'What now? how is it created?' Said Graham Pritchard, amazed by what was sitting in front of him.  
>'Well...' Said Nott, 'I'm guessing someone needs to drink the potion. Im not sure what will become of that person, whether in will be a werewolf thing, or if they'll be themselves ever again... The potion might not even work..' He said, with a look of worry consuming his being.<p>

Silence again. Then once again, Graham spoke up. 'I have nothing to life for.. My parents are dead, my love left me. My kids don't ever want to see me. Wizards look at me as I'm about to snap.. Like I'm crazy. I'll do it. I want to.'  
>And every person in that room looked up in amazement.<br>Theodore was even more worried. 'Pritch, are you sure? Theres no turning back after this.' And Graham simply nodded his head and looked into the potion.

Nobody know's what happened that night, no one in that room was sure if it actually worked. It had been weeks and no one had seen Graham Pritchard since that night. There was no potion in that house, not a stuggle, nothin broken. The only thing in that house was the couldren that was still lying on the floor since that night.

Everybody wondered the same thing.

Was a monster out on the loose?


	2. Letters From Friends

_Chapter Two_

**_Letters from Friends_**

It was a misty Thursday morning. The sun had just broken out across Godrics Hallow, filling the room with light. Albus Potter lay soundlessly on his bed, safe in his dreams. Not realising that anything was coming for him.  
>There was a soft scratching outside his bedroom window which slowly woke him. Shifting his eyes towards the window, He sat up in bed trying to adjust to the sun.<p>

Albus Potter was the Second child of famous Harry and Ginny Potter, fresh from his first, happy, uneventful year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
>With great green almond eyes, a mob of jet black hair and a skinny frame, he was his father's replica, without the glasses.<p>

Drowsily, he rolled out of bed and planted his feet on the ground and made his way to the window, unlatched the window and let his owl in.  
>'Brownie' Albus said, looking at the owl, and attached to her leg were 2 letters. One from Tate Markham and the other from Webb Xavier. Albus smiled, his two best friends hadn't forgotten him.<br>He untied the string from Brownies leg and walked over to her cage, pouring some owl snacks into her bowl. Brownie nibbled his ear in affection and zoomed over to her cage to recover from the long journey.  
>Albus picked up the two letters and wondered which one to open, these were the first letters he'd received all holidays. Weighing each letter in his hands then put down the one from Webb and slowly started opening Tate's.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and his mother voice could be heard 'Al, breakfast is out. Come down as soon as you can, we all need to talk' and with that, he put down the letters, feeling its wasn't right to read them now and he would read them after returning from breakfast. So he quickly got dressed and made his way to the kitchen table.

Albus sat down at his usual seat, waiting for the rest of his family to arrive. He looked down to hi plate, which was filled with food. Bacon, eggs, sausages, tomatoes and toast. The works. Exactly what Albus likes.  
>Lilly had pancakes with strawberries and ice-cream, while James had 2 toasted sandwiches with ham, cheese and tomatoes, with bacon on the side. His mum and dad must of already eaten, but still had their coffee's sitting around, unfinished.<br>James suddenly came in with Lilly trailing behind. The two of them sat down, Lilly next to Albus and James just across. 'We must be having a serious talking to if we're all eating breakfast, together. Dad should already be at work..' James said, eyeing everyone's food. Lilly sat on her feet, 'I heard them talking in their room last night. They sounded quite serious…' She said, trailing off. They all sat in silence.  
>Albus, confused as to what was going on, started picking at his food. Lilly had her head craned towards the outside door, waiting for her parents to arrive.<br>James started eating his bacon, 'it couldn't be that bad, now. Anyway, we go back to school soon' bacon flying everywhere. 'It may be about dad's birthday. It's this Sunday'  
>Albus started to eat his food while Lilly was still sitting, watching the doorway. Her ice-cream now melted<br>'Lil,' Albus said, still unsure about how he felt, 'it'll be okay. It probably is about Dad's birthday.' and a few seconds later, they heard loud steps and squeaky floorboards and their parents emerged from the stairs. Ginny looked worried, but still smiled when she entered and Harry with a hard, emotionless look on his face.

Harry took one big gulp of his coffee.  
>'Hey kids…' and all three of them knew there was something wrong.<br>'What's the matter?' Lilly said, in her small, sweet voice.  
>'Sweets, eat your breakfast' Harrier said, looking down at his empty coffee mug.<br>Lilly picked up a pancake, folded it up and took a bite. 'Now will you tell us?' she demanded.  
>There was a large belch from James and Albus put his knife and fork down, leaving his toast on his plate.<br>Ginny walked over to the table sipping her coffee.  
>'Well..' She started, 'There have been some reports in the Daily Prophet..' she looked out the window.<br>They all went silent until Lilly spoke up.  
>'What kind of reports?'<br>'Deaths. But they don't know the cause, although, I have a pretty good idea as to what it could be..' Harry said, sternness in his voice, eyeing Ginny. And with that, he bid his family goodbye and disapperated with a faint 'pop'

Albus excused himself from the table and left for his room.  
>As soon as he got to his room, Albus picked up one of the letters on his table. He didn't care which one it was, he just needed to know his friends were safe.<p>

_Albus,_

_We're on holidays in Australia at the moment. It's wonderful here. I'm having the time of my life. I saw a kangaroo today, and guess what! Muggles DON'T travel on them!_  
><em>I hope your having a good time I heard about all the attacks. I really hope your safe.<em>  
><em>I'm coming back to England soon, I'll be at Diagon Alley on the 25th of next month. I've already organised with Webb to meet at Flourish and Blotts at 11am. Can you come? It'll be good to spend a day together before we head back to Hogwarts. Just catch up.<em>  
><em>Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon.<em>

_Love, Tate._  
><em>P.S, I have a present for you. I would send it with Brownie, but I'm not sure she would be able to carry it.<em>

Albus smiled and put the note down. At least Tate was safe.  
>He picked up the next.<p>

_Hey Al, Webb here._

_How've you been? I've been well. My parents were very interested in all the magic we've been learning. They think it's AMAZING._  
><em>I saw the Daily Prophet, with all the attacks. I haven't told me mum and dad yet. (I guess that's one of the good things about being Muggleborns, because my parents would FREAK if they knew what was causing this attacks.) Hmm, I wonder what it is? I was thinking about You-Know-Who, but, your dad killed him, right? It's just all a puzzle. Anyway, Tate's probably already told you Diagon Alley, right? Hope you can come. Write back soon.<em>

_Webb._

Webb Xavier and Tate Markham were Albus's best friends. Webb was a tall, skinny boy, with shaggy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and big ears. He was a Muggleborn, which Albus found very interesting. He met Webb on his first day at Hogwarts after they were both sorted into Gryffindor. Albus met Tate when he was 9. It was 'Take your kid into work' day, and that's when they met. Tate came over and introduced herself in a very bossy way and Albus, scared, told her who he was and from that day on, they were inseperatable. Tate was a short tiny girl with dark hair and kind brown eyes. She is one of the most understanding people you could ever meet.

Albus decided to write back to Webb first. I rummaged through his desk looking for a spare piece of parchment and a quill with an inkpot.  
>He flattened out the page dipped his quill and started writing,<p>

_Webb!_

_It's good to here from you. We're all good, but I think my parents are a bit off because of the attacks. I have a feeling they know who's causing it. Maybe, you could come over for a few days before school starts, would you be allowed? I was thinking we could meet up in Diagon and you can stay until we board the train. Good idea?_

_Anyway, I'll talk to you soon._

_Al._

He re-read the note a few times before folding it up and shoving it into an envelope. Next was Tate.

_Tate,_

_That sounds really great! I'm glad your having a good time. I'm glad your there, your safer in Australia then you are here._  
><em>I'm still here, safe. Everything's fine here, but my parents are a bit on edge. (I think they know what's causing all the chaos) The attacks aren't near Godrics', there closer to London, so hopefully we're safe.<em>  
><em>I'll be at Diagon Alley then. I can't wait to see you guys!<em>

_Love, Al._

He then folded that note and put it in another envelope. He would sent the notes off tomorrow, his owl needed to rest.  
>Albus stood up and walked over to his window and just stood looking out upon the little village. He really wanted to know what was going on and couldn't let it go.<p>

He looked over to his grandparents' old house. Lilly and James Potter. The house still in a wreak, the grass probably as tall as Albus now. He wished he got to meet his grandparents. He wanted to know what they were like. He asked his father numerous times, but they died on Halloween when his dad was a little baby.


End file.
